1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressing apparatus for pressing heat sinks, more particularly to a pressing apparatus for pressing heat sinks with heat-dissipating fins on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when it is desired for electronic components disposed on a circuit board to have relatively good cooling efficiency, heat sinks, with heat-dissipating fins for example, are joined to the electronic components. The heat sinks are usually joined to and mounted on the electronic components by using jigs for pressing. For example, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,082 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,342,790 both employ jigs or pressing components for mounting the heat sinks on the electronic components.
However, when many places on the circuit board require disposition of the heat sinks or due to arrangement of components on the circuit board, there is a possible problem that there is insufficient for disposition of the jigs. In this situation, for example, the heat sinks are joined to the electronic components on the circuit board in a manner that the heat sinks require application of glue and subsequent pressing for attaching to the electronic components.
Moreover, when many places on the circuit board require disposition of the heat sinks, operation time will be prolonged if disposition of each of the heat sinks is conducted in turns.